A Lesson in Affection
by PatheticRomance
Summary: A romantic tale of the brewing romance between Will and Alyss. Enjoy. :)
1. Author's Note

**Greeting, dear readers!**

** Before you start the story, it's important you know that I do not own the**_** Ranger's Apprentice **_**series. Such honors belong to John Flanagan, the author of the book. I highly suggest reading it, and enjoying both his and my stories.**

** If you could comment and critique as much as possible, it would be greatly appreciated. **

** Proceed to chapter one to start my story, **_**A Lesson in Affection.**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Relax your left shoulder. That way, you're not using so much tension when drawing the bowstring, making your shot more relaxed and therefore, more accurate."

Following his mentor's advice, Will modified his stance and attempted the shot again. The arrow sailed through the wind with much more precision than the first time, and stabbed the center of the target with a resounding thud. Smiling in satisfaction and pride, he turned around to face his mentor.

"How was that?" he asked, with a smug grin decorating his expression.

"No need to be cocky, boy." With a look of disapproval, Halt gestured towards the direction of the house, and stated, "The floor in there is looking a bit dusty. Perhaps you could do a bit of sweeping? Now that I think about it, great deal of rust has been forming on the pots too, from all that stew you've been having to clean off. You should get on that as well." His face remained unnervingly grim, but there was a mocking glint in his eye, telling Will that the Ranger was, once again, tormenting him.

"You would think after everything going on with you and Pauline, you'd be in a better mood," he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Halt's acute sense of hearing never failed him, and he heard Will's statement with absolute clarity.

"That matter is, in fact, none of your business," he said with a suspicious amount of hostility.

With a heavy sigh of surrender, Will deconstructed his training station, and trudged over to the little cottage, bracing himself for the hours of scrubbing he would have to do in order to appease Halt.

He wondered when he would see Alyss again.


	3. Chapter 2

"I need you to deliver a letter for me, Alyss."

She had earlier been summoned during a class, but not to anyone's surprise; everyone was well aware that Alyss was Lady Pauline's prized apprentice. Now, as she sat in front of her craftmaster, intrigued by the sudden change of events in what had otherwise been an incredibly uneventful month, Alyss replied, "Of course, my lady. To whom do you wish me to transport it to?"

"To Halt, please. It's a rather urgent message, so I will excuse you from your current class so you may bring it to him now."

As usual, Lady Pauline's calm expression gave nothing away, but she could sense something in the tone of her voice and the glint in her eye that the letter was more important to her than she was letting on. Alyss grinned dreamily, suddenly aware of the brewing romance that was happening between the Lady and Halt. _The two of them together is perfect_, she thought. _Absolutely perfect._

Before she could stop herself, she asked, "Is something going on between you and Ranger Halt?"

The Lady smiled, recognizing the irresistible curiosity that she also shared. "Perhaps that is something you will discover for yourself, but for now, such matters are to be kept my business and mine only."

"Of course. I apologize for asking."

Both still smiling, Lady Pauline handed Alyss the letter, sealed with a red stamp. She exited the building after grabbing her shawl, and walked to Halt's cottage.

She wondered when she would see Will again.


	4. Chapter 3

Will's muscles screamed in surrender as he scrubbed the copper pot with enough force to shatter a brick.

He had been cleaning for only an hour, and was already working up a bit of sweat. It had been a while since Halt had forced him into the hardships of manual labor, and the endurance he had built during his first month of apprenticeship had quickly disappeared.

"Are you tired yet?" Halt hollered from the living room, most likely lounging happily on a chair and enjoying a period of complete and utter relaxation.

"Of course not," Will shouted back, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "This is a positively effortless mission."

"Do you need more of a challenge? I was thinking of starting a garden just outside the cottage…"

"No, sir!" Will said hurriedly. "I am perfectly fine with the task at hand."

"If you say so," Halt replied. Will could hear the mocking smile in his master's voice.

He continued his chores for a bit, agonized as he thought of how little he had actually gotten done, when there was a delicate knock on the door. How peculiar.

Following procedure, the head of the household was the one to answer. With a ready arrow in hand, he heard Halt stroll cautiously to the entrance, followed by a silence that suggested he was looking through the peephole.

Will heard a small chuckle escape his master's lips.

"Welcome, Lady Alyss." As grim as ever, the Ranger greeted the visitor with as much welcome as he could manage. Sprinting to the foyer, Will dropped everything he was doing to see the girl he had could only dream of until now.

As he entered the room, her eyes struck him like a hurricane. They seemed to sparkle with excitement as she noticed his arrival, though her demeanor had not changed. Of course she would maintain the posture and composure she had trained so hard to keep. And yet, the kindness and enthusiasm in her eyes had never faded, even after months of difficult education, and she remained as charming and graceful as ever.

After a brief silence, Alyss decided to break the ice. "Hello, Will." She smiled. He exchanged his own greeting and matched her grin with his own.

They stared at each other, indulging in the moment they finally got to see each other, blissfully unaware that a slightly uncomfortable Ranger was present.

"Ahem," Halt said, failing miserably at a fake cough.

The two snapped out of their dreams, suddenly embarrassed by what they had just done in front of their elder. Will blushed slightly and looked down at his shoes, avoiding both Alyss and Halt's gazes. Alyss kept her composure, and recovered incredibly quickly.

Smiling, and giving the craftmaster a warm apology, she handed him the letter she had intended to deliver.

"This is from Lady Pauline, sir. She asked me to deliver it to you, explaining that it was an urgent message." An almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on her lips as she said it, and Will almost laughed. She knew, too!

Aware of what both youngsters were thinking, and trying to ignore the unmistakable snicker coming from his apprentice, Halt thanked Alyss for the message, and allowed her to go back to her master.

Will exchanged one last glance she left, pleading her to stay through an impossible line of mental telepathy. Failing to receive his call, but understanding what he was portraying through his ridiculous expression, Alyss shrugged ever-so-slightly, and gave Will a tiny peck on the cheek.

_ Perhaps Halt will ask me to deliver a reply_, he thought wishfully as he watched her leave, a long stream of golden hair trailing behind her.


End file.
